


White Coats And Cherry Incense

by Artpressing



Series: Ridiculous Halloween Ficlets [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Necromancy, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artpressing/pseuds/Artpressing
Summary: This is defiantly not what Dallon was expecting.Or: In which Brendon is a Necromancer and scares the hell out of Dallon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something silly for Halloween...?  
> Uploaded from mobile, some things need to be corrected.

Dallon Weekes hates his job.  
It had it’s benefits, for example he works with people, and his workplace is silent, no one bothers him.  
But what else was he expecting from a morgue?  
The place is grim, and dark, and he doesn’t want to work there at all.

When he wakes up he considers being late on purpose, but he knows the bodies aren’t going to identify themself, or perform autopsy on each other, and even if he’s late, his boss isn’t going to judge him for it, because he is a “good employee.”

His morning starts terribly, the café he usually visits is closed for renovations, and the only coffee he finds in his own cupboards is caffeine free; he wants to write a memo for himself in his phone to go shopping, but he realizes he forgot to put it on charger the night before. Fan-fucking-tastic.  
The heater in his appartment stopped working, so he skips his morning shower, he isn’t a big fan of ice cold water.

The rest of the day isn’t any better, it only manages to get worse.  
He usually has some time to read or watch Doctor Who on his phone, but they are having a busy day, and he can’t even sit down for ten minutes, and he has to skip launch, hoping that this way he can leave earlier.  
But around eight when he is about to leave two police officers bring in an unidentified body and Dallon has no chance to go home whatsoever.

Dallon is sure that this is one of the weirdest corpses he has ever seen.  
The stab wound itself is nothing unusual, it’s a, deep cut on the man’s abdomen, it’s clearly the cause of death. The strange thing is, that it looks like it started healing.  
There are other things too, small scars forming weird symbols on the left side of the body, probably made days before the man died. The most worrying thing however is the sly smile on the young man’s face. Dallon doesn’t know how that is possible, the muscles shouldn’t be- He leans closer. He sees the closed eyes twitch.  
“I must be imagining things” He mumbles, then squints his own eyes and examines the face again.  
He looks a couple years younger than him, and Dallon would find him good-looking if wouldn’t be dead. (He learned to treat corpses in a different way than living people. They are not objects, nor alive, Dallon likes to think they are somewhere in between. It’s easier.)  
He pokes the cheek of the dead man with a gloved finger, not sure what to expect. Nothing happens for a while, then the strange smile disappears. Dallon wants to sigh, but he chokes on his breath when his jaw meets the other man’s forehead. Wait, what?  
“Shit dude, sorry.” Comes an irritated voice. The man then looks around with a surprised, yet collected expression, examining the room. His eyes are alive, but his skin is still pale, and shit, are the symbols on his side glowing?  
“Oh wow, this looks even worse than my shop.”  
Dallon is so close to fainting, he can’t even scream, he just stares and tries to stay as calm as he can.  
The corpse- No, not a corpse, a man who is pretty much alive and apparently came back from the dead looks at him with his huge, chocolate brown eyes, blinking innocently and tilts his head to the side, then asks “Uh, man, are you alright?”  
Dallon clears his throat. Are you supposed to be polite with dead people? They usually don’t respond, he has no idea.  
“Sorry, but uh, aren’t you supposed to be dead?”  
He gets a grin in response, before the man looks down at himself with a scowl. Dallon can’t believe his eyes when he sees the wound slowly close in, leaving a barely noticeable pink scar. He wants to scream at the person in front of him, but the guy seems to enjoy the situation, and the shit eating grin never disappears from his face. It’s unsettling to say at least.  
“Well, yeah. I’ve been dead for a while. It’s not my thing.” He licks his lips and runs his fingers through his tangled hair before speaking again.  
“I’m Brendon, by the way. And currently I’m freezing my ass off. I know it’s weird, but do you have any clothes I can borrow? I’ll return them, I swear.”  
Dallon doesn't know why, but lends him his lab coat, trying not to jump when Brendon's still ice cold fingers accidentally touch his wrist.  
“How do I explain this?” Dallon asks, keeping a serious face, despise the ridiculous situation.  
“I dunno, tell them it was a misunderstanding.”  
“But it wasn't, am I right?” He raises his eyebrows questioningly, and gets a nod in response.  
“I’m-”  
“No, I don't want to know how this happened.”  
“Too much to process?”  
“Definitely.”  
The only thing that follows is silence, and it only gets broken when the shorter man jumps of the table.  
“Are you the only one in here?”  
Dallon looks around and glances at the clock for a second. It's late, he can safely assume that the whole floor is empty. He nods, briefly, casually looking at his shoes.  
“Listen, I'll come in today and help you out with-” he gestures at the place where he was lying with a grimace on his face “-This...situation. It's my mess, not yours, you shouldn't be the one to clean it up.”  
Okay. How do I respond to that?  
“Okay.”  
To his surprise, Brendon laughs at him, just a barely audible chuckle, but it's much more than what Dallon expected from someone who was dead fifteen minutes ago.  
“You are adorable, you make dying look like something's that's worth it.”  
Weirdest. Compliment. Ever. He is not sure how to feel about it. Or about Brendon. Because he is kinda hot, but still looks a bit like a dead body, and is probably involved in some supernatural thing, that Dallon can't wrap his head around.

“Anyway, cute morgue guy, I think I'm supposed to be leaving, but- he leans closer to Dallon, eyes fixed on his lips, and reaches behind his ear with one hand. He pulls out a card, and what.  
“-I'll leave my card if you want to visit my shop.”  
That's not a simple magic trick, it can't be, because he is completely naked, but the shiny black card is there and it probably appeared out of nowhere.  
This night can't get any weirder.  
He turns around with a smirk, and wobbles towards the exit.  
His body is probably still sore, but he moves with grace. Or tries to. It's amusing to watch.  
After kicking the door open, he waves, smile bright, and somehow makes the lab coat look like there's something under it before leaving.  
Dallon can hears him whistle, but soon that fades too.  
What did just happen?  
He needs another coffee.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm Artpressing on KIK, too. *hint hint*


End file.
